


I love you (but I can't seem to tell you)

by Lilylove22



Series: PikeLavar Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bear with me I love angst, Day 2, Drabble, Gen, Monsters and Mana AU, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylove22/pseuds/Lilylove22
Summary: Lance overhears Pidge telling Allura something he doesn't really pay any mind till he hears Pidge not to tell Lance. Nothing could go wrong except Lance assuming the worst.





	I love you (but I can't seem to tell you)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow   
> Second fic of the day, Welp I'm done lol  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this

“I don’t understand why you’re keeping secrets from me!” Meklavar said nearly shouting.

For the last hour, Pike and Meklavar had been arguing. Meklavar overheard Allura and Pidge talking about something he didn’t know what but he remembers Pidge specifically saying.

“-Just please don’t tell Lance.” she pleaded

Allura gave a soft smile “It’s alright Pidge I won’t tell him.”

~

“Pike seriously if we’re friends we don’t keep secrets from each other. We are friends, right?” Meklavars happy ocean blue eyes turned gloomy. She did this to him.

“Of course we are I-” She didn’t finish her sentence

“It’s ok we don’t have to finish playing if you don’t want to?”

Pidge looked over to lance who was fidgeting with his fingers.

She sighed “Meklavar you know we're friends it's just- I don’t want whatever I’m going to tell you to ruin our friendship so can we forget about it and play the game as  _ friends” _

Lance smiled”Yeah sure I’d like that.”

Pike watched as Meklavar ran through the fields motioning for her to follow him she gave a soft sad smile as she sighed. “I wish I could tell how I feel Lance it's just I don’t want my feelings to make “us” uncomfortable. Maybe when the time is right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! I appreciate all kudos and comments🖤
> 
> Here's [My Tumblr](https://lilylove22.tumblr.com/)  
> Currently doing Julance month send prompts if you wish


End file.
